


this hurts me just as much as it hurts you

by sinceresapphire



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Identity Reveal, LLF Comment Project, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Iris gets concerned when she suddenly feels severe pain and finds a bad bruise on her body - the only conclusion is something happened to her soulmate, Barry Allen.





	this hurts me just as much as it hurts you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: soulmate prompt #11 (the one where soulmates share extreme physical sensation — if one gets hurt, the other gets hurt, and etc.) and any ship you want!
> 
> Context: Barry hasn't been the Flash long but both Joe & Eddie know but Iris doesn't.

Sitting at her desk, Iris focuses on working on her latest story when she suddenly feels pain in her side.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Are you alright, Iris?” asked Linda, coming over to her friend’s side.

 

“I think I pulled a muscle or something. Guess I need to get back to the gym, it’s been awhile,” replies Iris.

 

Linda looks at her for a few moments.

 

“If you say so. Let me know if you need anything. I think I’ve got some Flexeril left over from the injury I suffered not too long ago if you want some,” Linda offers.

 

Iris smiles softly at her.

 

“I appreciate the offer, think I’m good though.”

 

Linda heads back over to her desk as Iris tries to focus on her work.

 

Later in the day, it happens again but feels different at the same time, just as she’s ready to go home.

 

She heads into the restroom and pulls up her blouse.

 

There’s a nice big bruise on her side that’s tender to the touch.

 

Iris frowns at the injury.

 

Nothing happened today to her that would explain this injury and the pain.

 

Then her eyes widen because something must have happened to Barry because he’s her soulmate and they can feel when the other person is hurt.

 

She feels panic building so she takes a couple deep breaths.

 

If something serious happened to Barry, either her dad or Eddie would have let her know.

 

But what if her soulmate hid some injury from them?

 

Iris pulls out her phone and sends him a text:

 

_[Iris: Barry, are you ok? I’ve got a big ass bruise and my muscles hurt. Nothing happened to me at work so it’s gotta be you.]_

 

With the text sent, she grabs her stuff then heads home to check on her soulmate and dad.

 

Opening the door to the loft she and Barry share, she’s surprised to see her favorite superhero standing in the middle of the room.

 

Iris would never let Barry know that the Flash is her favorite.

 

Hearing her enter the room, he turns and looks at her.

 

“Flash? What are you doing here?” Iris asks, concerned for the resident superhero.

 

“There is something you need to know,” he replies.

 

Before she can say another word, he brings his hands up to his mask then pulls it off to reveal her soulmate, Barry.

 

“Barry? You’re the Flash?”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck nervously as he waits for her to process the news.

 

It doesn’t take her long.

 

Barry isn’t surprised when she smacks him hard.

 

“You idiot! You’ve kept it from me for so long, what were you thinking?” Iris questions loudly.

 

“It wasn’t my idea, it was Joe’s!”

 

After the words left his mouth, Barry realizes that may not have been the smartest move.

 

Her eyes widen as she realizes what he said.

 

“My dad knew before I did? What kind of soulmate are you?”

 

“I-I-I’m sorry Iris. You’re right, I should have told you before even though I want to keep you safe because you’re my soulmate.”

 

Iris looks at Barry and feels her anger drain away.

 

If nothing else, he is a study in remorse and guilt.

 

“We’re soulmates, Bar and that means we’re partners and in this together.”

 

He takes her hand in his and gives it a gentle squeeze.

 

“You’re definitely the brains in this relationship. I guess I got so overwhelmed by being the Flash and the danger…that I lost sight of what matters,” Barry admits.

 

Wrapping her arms around Barry, Iris leans against him then can’t help smiling when she feels his arms come and wrap around her.

 

“At least, all the pain I’ve experienced recently makes sense now,” she comments.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Barry says the single word with lots of emotion of that.

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t think about that when I started being the Flash. I am so sorry, Iris.”

 

She brings her finger up to his lips.

 

“You’ve done so much good for the city when you could have done so many other things with your power, I’m proud of you. Yeah it would have been nice if you remembered that side effect of the soul-bond but I get it.”

 

Barry looks at her.

 

“You can at least let me make it up to you by giving you a massage every day or when you want one, among other things.”

 

She smirks.

 

“I may be the brains but that’s pretty smart.”

 

“Now that you know, let’s go to S.T.A.R. Labs and bring you up to do date on everything. You deserve full disclosure,” states Barry seriously.

 

“Yes, I agree. I want to know what you’ve gotten into so I’m better prepared for the future, whatever may happen.”

 

Swinging Iris up into his arms, Barry grins as she wraps her arms around his neck.

 

“You might wanna place your face against me, just in case,” comments Barry.

 

Iris takes his advice because she figures he knows what he’s talking about.

 

Once she is comfortable and in the proper position, Barry kisses the top of her head before taking off running to S.T.A.R. Labs.

 

He places her gently on her feet and she smile at him.

 

“That will take some getting used to but I’m sure that I will.”

 

Before he can say anything though, she pokes him in the chest.

 

“Don’t think you and my dad are off the hook though, for keeping this from me.”

 

Barry’s eyes widen in fear.

 

“Would this be a bad time to let you know Eddie knows too?”

 

If Barry’s going down then he’s taking Joe and Eddi with him.

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

Iris storms into the lab with Barry following meekly at her heels.

 

Somehow, despite her reaction to learning the truth about Barry and the Flash, he thinks that things will be better now that she knows.

 

He also makes a promise to himself to try his best to not keep secrets like this from his soulmate again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
